


Unlikely Beginnings

by captainleo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainleo/pseuds/captainleo
Summary: Spock was not prepared for the word to appear on his arm when he was ten. He also was not prepared to be saved by the man that word belonged to years later.





	1. Stardate: 2240.126

**Author's Note:**

> The Vulcan words were all found on a translator website, I apologize in advance if any of the words are used in the incorrect context.

Spock stood completely still and stared at his arm. On the soft skin of the inside of his arm, right below the elbow, was a word in neat, even lettering.

_Dvun'uh!_

Logically, he knew it was impossible for the small tattoo to be there. He had neither consented, nor recalled to its placement. He rubbed the skin, hoping it might come off. He doubted his parents would be happy to see their 10 year old son with a tattoo he had no recollection of getting. That thought made him scrub his skin with more fervor. Suddenly, his mother’s voice was just outside the door.

“Spock, are you awake?”

Fear crawled through his chest. He was standing in the center of his room only in his undergarments and now his arm was a deep green. He attempted to quickly dress himself, more so to cover his arm than to protect his privacy.

“Spock, is everything okay? I’m coming in.”

Before Spock could object, his mother entered. His attempt at a quick dressing proved a poor choice as his robes were now tangled over his head. He heard his mother laugh softly as she approached.

“Here, let me help you.” She lifted the robes off and Spock quickly snatched his arm to his chest, immediately regretting doing so. His mother’s soft gaze grew concerned. “Spock. What’s wrong with your arm?”

He contemplated lying, but realized if he were to do so, the time for telling a convincing lie was already gone. Reluctantly, he held out his arm for his mother to see and averted his eyes to the floor. She gasped softly and took his arm to inspect the writing more closely. Spock silently wished he could be anywhere but under his mother’s scrutiny.

“Well, aren’t you all grown up?” Her voice was soft and had a hint of playfulness Spock was unprepared for. His brow furrowed in confusion before he could think to stop the display of emotion. Logically, she should be angry with him, or at the very least he was expecting an admonishment of some kind.

“I apologize, Mother, but I do not see how a tattoo of any sort, especially one I do not recall getting, plays any factor into my transition into adulthood.”

“I remember when I got mine. I was about your age and I thought I was finally all grown up. All the adults I knew had one, so when mine appeared I just assumed that I had crossed into adulthood.”

“Yours?” Spock’s previous shame had faded into curiosity. “Clarify, please.”

Amanda smiled warmly and pulled up her sleeve. Almost a reflection of his own, letters in simple cursive were scrawled into her skin.

            _Ms. Grayson, it pleases me to finally meet you in person._

“Those are the first words your father ever said to me. In person, that is.” Spock was quiet, attempting to make sense of what his mother was saying.

“I still find myself confused by the exact purpose for…this.”

“It is the first word or words your soulmate will say to you. It is something that most humans experience; admittedly, I was unsure if it would happen to you.” She brushed his hair with the backs of her fingers before leaving him to dress. He looked at his arm and furrowed his brow at the word. _Dvun'uh! Move!_ Spock tried to imagine every scenario in which the exclamation would be an acceptable first interaction as he successfully pulled his robes over his head and followed his mother into their kitchen for their morning meal.


	2. Stardate: 2255.297

 

San Francisco was always bustling with too many people and too many vehicles for Spock’s taste. He tugged his coat around himself in a vain attempt to keep out the cold wind. The umbrella tugged at his arm. For the 15th day in a row, rain was in the forecast. Not that Spock was keeping track. If he allowed himself to indulge in emotion, he might find that he hated the weather of San Francisco in the fall.

He turned his attention back to the PADD in his hand. A colleague had sent him a particularly interesting study early that morning. He scrolled through the article briefly. It would be the ideal length to read on his way to the Academy. The foot traffic was significantly lessened due to the rainfall and it was a small mercy that Spock was grateful for. He stopped at a crosswalk and glanced up at the sign briefly before continuing to delve into the study. It was fascinating and he found himself enthralled with the findings. He found himself making new hypotheses and attempting to find ways to further the study. Is it seemed a promising scientific revelation.

“Dvun'uh!” The word almost took the air from his lungs. Before he could move to see who had shouted, he felt himself grabbed by the shoulders and pulled away from the curb. A biker whizzed by him, nearly missing him. He chastised himself for allowing his full focus to be away from his surroundings. Just as quickly as the hands were on his shoulders, they were gone. Spock whirled around in a fairly undignified manner to face the person who had saved him a trip to the hospital. He found himself agape. The person who uttered the Vulcan word inscribed on his arm was definitely not Vulcan. “That was close. Are you okay?”

Spock uncharacteristically stared at the man in front of him. His blonde hair was dripping from the rain. It was falling steadily now now, another thing Spock failed to notice earlier. His red cadet uniform was a deeper hue around the tops of his shoulders. He rubbed a hand over his face and pushed his hair out of his face, not letting his eyes leave Spock’s once.

“I said, are you alright?”

Spock started. For the third time that morning, he had not been paying attention as he should have been. He tried to recall all the scenarios he had fabricated many years ago trying to find the right words to say.

“Sir?”

“I am well, thank you cadet.”

The man’s eyes widened and his smile faded as his mouth hung slightly open. Spock waited for the man to say something, their eyes still locked. The man finally broke and shifted his gaze downward. The cadet had pushed back the sleeve of his soaked uniform. Tiny lettering imprinted the center of his forearm.

_I am well, thank you cadet._

Spock felt his heart skip a beat. He pulled his own sleeve past his elbow, revealing the neat letters. He heard a sharp intake of breath and when he looked back up, the cadet’s eyes were already meeting his.

“I didn’t know Vulcans had this too.”

“They do not. I am half human.” Spock looked at the man carefully as if that truth might send him away. Instead, he nodded before breaking out in a grin. Spock swore it could bring the sun shining through the clouds.

“Are you going to open that thing up or let us both get soaked?” The cadet gestured to the umbrella on Spock’s arm with a smirk. He opened it above them and the soft sound of rain pattered against the fabric. The cadet slid closer and took the handle from Spock.

“My name’s Jim, by the way. Jim Kirk,” he said with another flashing smile. Spock had heard the name in passing and was aware of the reputation he had with some of his colleagues. He was brillibrilliant, but unfocused. As one professor had exclaimed once in a particularly emotional outburst, “a real pain in my ass”.

“Spock.”

“I know.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow. They had crossed the street and continued en route to the Academy. Jim laughed.

“I mean, you’re a pretty well known professor. It’s hard not to know about the Professor Spock.”

“I would have to say it is the same for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I have heard your name from many of my fellow professors.”

“Any what do they have to say about me? Nice things, I hope,” Jim said, half joking. He knew exactly what kind of things professors said about him.

“Not…precisely…” Spock felt the tips of his ears turn hot, an illogical reaction to a true statement. He silently hoped Jim would not notice.

“Well,” he laughed. “I guess I deserve that.”

They walked in amiable conversation. Spock was not fond of small talk. Though now he found he enjoyed the light conversation as they crossed the soaked campus. Soon, Spock slowed and they both walked up the stairs to the overhang of the science building. The rain now poured in sheets creating puddles on the sidewalks. If he hadn’t been running late, Spock supposed he would walk the cadet to wherever he was going. The incident at the intersection prevented him from doing so now.

“This your stop?” Jim turned to face him and Spock heart skipped another beat at the renewed eye contact.

“It is,” he intoned, hoping his disappointment was not showing.

“Well, then I guess this is yours…” Jim made to hand the umbrella back, but Spock shook his head and held up a hand.

“As it is raining still and I have reached my destination, it is only logical that you keep the umbrella for the time being.”

“Are you sure, Spock?”

“Positive.”

“Thanks,” Jim grinned. “That just gives me an excuse to see you again, huh?”

“Though that was not my intention, it is not an unpleasing prospect.”

“Is that Vulcan for you want to see me again, too?” Jim teased lightly.

“That is what I said.”

“Bye, Spock,” Jim said, turning to leave. He stepped off the stone stairs and couldn’t contain the smile that broke out on his face. It was definitely not how he imagined it would happen, but it had been perfect all the same. He had almost turned the corner before he heard a voice calling out to him from behind.

“Jim!” Spock had jogged slightly to catch up with him. The rain had plastered his hair to his face and Jim smothered a smile as Spock approached.

“Yeah?”

“Do you speak Vulcan? Is that how you knew the proper word, earlier?” Spock’s brows knitted. As a child, he had always assumed that the person who would be his soulmate would be Vulcan. It seemed only logical. Now, though, questions ran through his mind faster than ever.

“How about I answer that over dinner? Does tonight at seven work?” Jim flashed his dazzling smile. Spock knew that even if he had a meeting with the President of the Federation at 7:00 that night, he would find a way out of it.

“That is agreeable.”

“Rom-halan, Spock,” Jim said and held up a ta’al before tossing a grin over his shoulder and sauntering off. Spock stood in the rain watching him walk away and contemplated how far in over his head he was about to be.


	3. Stardate 2255.297

 Jim combed his fingers hastily through his hair in the reflection of the window. He wore a freshly ironed collared shirt, thanks to Bones, and dark jeans. He had watched Jim struggle for a half an hour before intervening. He’d never admit it, but Jim was glad he did. He still would have been in his room trying to figure something out if Bones wasn’t the lifesaver that he was.

The halls were quiet and most of the doors were shut. Many of the professors had already gone home for the evening. Jim took a breath and headed straight for the office at the end of the hall. His footsteps echoed and he found himself growing more anxious. He wasn’t sure why; this was supposed to be his _soul mate_. It would be pretty hard to mess this up. Though if anyone could mess up a soul mate it would probably be him, he thought bitterly.

Steeling himself with one last rushed hand through his hair, he knocked on the office door.

“Enter.” The soft word sent Jim’s heart into overdrive. Spock’s eyes didn’t move from his computer as he opened the door.

“Evening, Spock,” he greeted with what he hoped was a dashing smile.

“Jim,” Spock said, snapping to meet his. “You’re early.”

Jim’s smile faltered slightly. “Well, I figured early would be better than late.”

“I suppose I can see the merit in that.”

Jim let out a small breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. "I believe this is yours." Jim held up the umbrella. Spock nodded once before making his way around the desk to take it from him. Their hands touched in the shortest of moments and Jim could feel a pleasantly warm electricity tingle up his arm. 

“Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to dine?” Spock slid the umbrella into the slim holder in the far corner of the office. He grabbed his dark coat from the hook on the wall behind Jim and slipped it on in one swift motion. He found it incredibly difficult not to watch and digest every one of Spock’s movements. He felt as if it was a well choreographed dance and Jim was lucky enough to have a front row seat.

“Actually, there is this great place down the street. It serves all kinds of food and I called earlier to see if they had vegetarian options.” Jim could’ve sworn he saw one of Spock’s eyebrows creep into his hairline. “They do,” he added quickly.

“Very well, James.”

“You can call me Jim, if you want. Or James. Whichever, really. It doesn’t matter to me.” He was never one to babble, but when he did Jim knew he was in trouble.

“Very well.”

Jim smiled nervously and stepped out of the office at Spock’s gesture. He waited patiently and then fell into step as they left the science building. A silence fell between them and Jim didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

“You look very nice,” he tried, almost wincing at how lame it sounded. He wished he could say that he loved the way Spock moved and spoke and _existed_. He wanted to say that the Standard language didn’t have the words to accurately describe his whole being. He wanted to say that there has never, in history, been someone to look _that_ good in a professor’s uniform; though, none of those felt like appropriate pre-first-date-dinner conversation.

“Thank you.”

The silence returned and Jim was alone with his deteriorating sanity. Being next to Spock was infuriating. He wanted to laugh and cry and possibly throw up all at the same time. It had been so easy to talk to him that morning and now that he was finally by his side again, it seemed an impossible task. He had been thinking about their date all day. He’d played out hundreds of different scenarios in his head about how it would go. Most of them were ways to avoid crashing and burning, but he allowed himself more than a few blissful endings.

“You look…”

Jim was surprised when he heard Spock’s voice and listened desperately for the final word, but it never came. That didn’t sit well in the pit of his stomach. The only thing Jim could hear was their steps on the sidewalk that was still wet with rain. The evening had cleared and the stars were beginning to peek out from the inky blue of the sky. Jim looked up and breathed deeply.

“Spock. Are you okay?”

“Please specify.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I am feeling…” Spock trailed off again. This time he stopped walking and Jim turned to face him. “I am uncertain.”

“Okay…?” he prompted.

“I am experiencing many conflicting emotions.”

“Like what?”

“Excitement at the prospect of our evening together, but also nervous that I will not live up to the expectation of what you hoped for in a soul mate. I feel happiness to be by your side again as our encounter this morning occupied more of my mind today than I anticipated it would. Also, fear…”

Jim smiled. “Me too, Spock.”

“You…too?”

“Yes,” he laughed softly. “All those things you said...I know what you mean. I’ve been thinking all those thoughts this whole time. I’ve been wondering if you even wanted to go on this date with me or you just said yes to appease a strange human you met on the street.”

“That seems illogical. I assure you I do not appease strange humans on the street regularly.”

Jim’s eyebrows shot up. “Was that a joke?”

“Vulcans do not joke,” Spock said, but a glimmer in his eye betrayed his words.

“But you’re half human.”

“I am aware of my heritage, James.”

“So you’re saying hypothetically you could joke, if you wanted to.”

“Perhaps.” Spock began walking and Jim stood staring for a brief second before bounding after him.

“Does your mom tell jokes?”

“Occasionally.”

“Is that where you get your sense of humor from?”

“Jim,” Spock raised an eyebrow to accompany his slight, but playful, warning.

“Alright, alright, fine. I get it, Vulcans don’t tell jokes.”

The silence returned, but this time Jim found it pleasant, not stifling. He wanted so badly to reach out and grab Spock’s hand, but he chastised himself. Half-Vulcan or not he was sure Spock would not appreciate the gesture.

“Beautiful.”

“What, Spock?” Jim turned his head to look at Spock’s face. His features seemed to glow in the hazy streetlights of downtown San Francisco.

“Earlier, I never finished my thought as I was searching for the word to describe how you looked. I was unable find the one that truly captures you, but 'beautiful' appears to be sufficient for the time present.”

Jim was grateful for the cover of a dark starry sky so that Spock couldn’t see the blush that brushed his cheeks.

“Thanks, Spock.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it was finished, but this quick chapter popped into my head and wouldn't leave me be. I needed something to get me writing again and hopefully I'll actually be able to finish my other Star Trek fic I have been neglecting, but tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt on tumblr and decided to give it a go. I haven't written in a long time and its been even longer since I wrote for Star Trek. Hopefully this is enjoyable. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
